Feathers series
by Lucinda
Summary: Warren Worthington's computers need an upgrade. He's not quite prepared for the consultant however... Series now complete.
1. Knock Me Over With A

Knock Me Over With a....  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg  
  
main characters: Warren Worthington, Willow Rosenberg  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Marvel Comics X-Men titles.  
  
distribution: WLS, NHA, Bite Me, QPC, Twisting, Paula, Cat, anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: AU post season 5 for Willow, less certain where for Warren. Umm.. before Zero Tolerance, and he's not dating Betsy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Warren was in an extremely foul mood. Not only had he had to try to stop a group of rampaging mutant teenage vandals from destroying a few city blocks, resulting in aches and bruises everywhere, he'd had to follow that up with a meeting of the Board of Directors for his company, Worthington Industries. Such a gathering of egotistical, arrogant obsessively determined people... well, he was used to it. He'd been raised to deal with obsessive people, both by his father, Warren Kenneth Worthington the second, who had expected him to take over the company and family fortune, and by Professor Charles Xavier, who'd expected him to become a mutant superhero. It was open to debate which was the easier and safer arena of battle.  
  
He stalked into his office, feeling relieved that there was the slight advantage that since everyone already knew he was a mutant, he didn't have to wear one of those image inducers. They worked wonders, but always gave him a headache. But here in his office, he was alone, he could relax and stretch his wings, admiring the view and...  
  
Hold it, why was his computer opened up with parts spread all over the desk and a toolbox perched in the center? Why was some redhead bent over the parts? Immediately, his mind began trying to sort out who had red hair and might be in his office. The only possibility seemed to be Mystique, but that didn't quite seem right.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing?"  
  
With a startled squeak, the redhead looked up, pale skin and wide startled greenish eyes. Definitely not the normal features of Mystique, but then again, Mystique was a shape shifter. The mystery woman looked at him, her eyes flickering over him, pausing the longest over his wings.  
  
"Umm.... Willow Rosenberg. And you must be Mr. Worthington, and umm... this is your office and that would make this your computer that I've got gutted right now. I was hired to update some of these systems, and the guy who hired me said he was sort of in human resources and he swore that this would be the best time to work on your system because your never here right now but here you are so he had to be sort of wrong. Unless you aren't expected to be here right now, which would explain the surprise. This computer was really outdated and slow, how did you expect to get very much done, and it's having trouble interfacing with the newer systems, so I was upgrading, and I'll have to copy over the memory..." Her rush of words flowed out like a waterfall, a sweet alto entirely unlike anyone he'd worked with. Definitely not the sort of nervous babble Mystique would use.  
  
Part of him was wondering if she'd actually breathed during any of that. Another part of him was actually wishing that he'd worn the stupid inducer. She... Willow, hadn't she said her name was? Willow was actually rather pretty, in a fragile looking way. Not exotic of classically striking like he usually dated, and nothing like Betsy... who had just decided that they weren't working out, and that she 'wanted to take a break from their relationship'. But Willow seemed... pretty, and unlike any of his exes. Maybe... He sighed, trying to shift his mind back to serious matters. "Who hired you, and exactly what did he want you to do?"  
  
She seemed to be relaxing a bit, no longer looking quite so unsettled. "His name is Paul Kendrick, I can't remember the title he gave for his job, and I'm supposed to upgrade your computer so that it's competitive with the systems used by your closest business rivals, as listed on some paper he gave me, the only one of which I can remember the name of being Frost Incorporated... the paper's over there under my coffee mug."   
  
With a small snort, he nodded. "That's Paul for you... now, exactly how are you supposed to know what would be competitive with these companies?" The paper did list some of his rivals, as well as a few companies that didn't quite move in the same areas but had similar administrators.  
  
"Because I did the upgrades for four of them. You sit here and own a fabulously wealthy business, and I do computer consulting to make sure that your systems can do what they need to. Of course, you seem a bit cuter than Emma Frost. Very sharp lady, keen mind for business, and quite sexy, mind you, but not cute. She's not approachable enough to use the word cute." Willow seemed almost distracted, searching through the box for something.  
  
One thing stuck in his mind, beyond the very private corner that agreed with her description of Emma Frost as sexy. "When did you meet Emma Frost anyhow?"  
  
"About two... almost three months ago now. She hired me to upgrade some computer systems for her. Quite a memorable woman." Finally, her search seemed to bear fruit, and she lifted a small... well, it almost looked like a screwdriver. "Hah! Found the little thing..."   
  
He settled along the couch, wings curled around as he watched Willow. She wasn't acting quite like anyone he'd been around before. No awestruck stares, or half veiled fear or hatred because of his mutation. "You aren't bothered by the fact that I'm a mutant? That essentially, you're accepting mutant-tainted money?"  
  
There was a small snort from her, and some mumbled words that he didn't quite catch beyond a few scattered words. '...self pity... stupid hate groups... brooding... should have...' She looked at him, a small smile dancing over her features. "Mister Worthington, I suspect that you've been listening just a wee bit too much to some of the more radical hate groups out there. When I accept a job, I have a few questions about my employer, but they aren't along the lines of what sort of genetic code does he she or it have. They might include what's on the menu just to make sure that I'm not, but I do not consider the fact that you have blue skin and wings to make your money 'tainted'. In my mind, 'tainted money' suggests organized crime and smuggling, not mutants."  
  
"It doesn't bother you? Really?" He felt stunned. She'd looked curious, and startled, but... how much of that had been from simply assuming that she'd be uninterrupted?  
  
"Why should it? I mean, it's a bit different, but... At least you aren't a six foot tall green scaled guy in a turquoise leisure suit, you know? That's... a bit much color, and it sort of clashed. One of your secretaries had mentioned the feathers though, and I sort of... Well, they fit a bit better than I'd expected. More balanced." She smiled at him, a shy, almost hesitant expression.  
  
His head was spinning as he tried to picture that. "Six foot tall... green scales, and a turquoise leisure suit? Oh dear...."  
  
"With horns. He runs a Karaoke bar in LA. I got the job through a friend of mine... He's a nice guy, but... his fashion taste is completely... attention demanding. And in a colorful way, unlike the memorable Ms. Frost." She was still smiling, that little look that almost teased at him.  
  
Warren shook his head. "That's... I guess it's good to have friends. And if your record and efforts were good enough for the demanding Emma Frost, I have no doubts that you'll do amazing things for my system. Will I still be able to run everything? What else are you capable of if I need anything in the future?"  
  
She giggled, there was really no other word for it. "Yeah, friends are good. You'll still be able to run things, and I'll leave instructions for all the new software... not just the manuals but things in normal english that's easy to understand. You can get a hold of me for any sort of computer problems you have, up to and including a possessed computer."  
  
"Possessed?" Warren frowned, wondering how much she'd learned about his adventures and trials as an X-Man.  
  
"Umm... Sort of a bad joke... nothing to worry about. But seriously, any sort of computer problem. Hardware upgrades, virus induced damage and crashes, software bugs..." She looked almost nervous, as if trying to keep him calm. Maybe the joke wasn't as much of a joke as she wanted him to think it was.  
  
He grinned at her, feeling unexpectedly relaxed. "Okay, not a worry then. And I'll keep you in mind." He grinned at her, watching her blush. "For any computer problems."  
  
She was definitely cute. And obviously quite capable in her chosen field. It was nice to talk to someone that didn't mind his obvious mutations and at the same time wasn't a super hero. Part of him could almost feel some sort of 'random computer problem' shaping up in the future. He was sure he could come up with something...  
  
end Knock Me Over With A... 


	2. Friend in Need

A Friend in Need  
  
author: Lucinda  
rating: pg  
Second story in the Feathers series.  
main characters: Warren Worthington, Willow Rosenberg  
disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Marvel Comics X-Men titles.  
distribution: WLS, NHA, Bite Me, QPC, Twisting, Paula, Cat, anyone else please ask first.  
note: AU post season 5 for Willow, less certain where for Warren. Umm.. before Zero Tolerance, and he's not dating Betsy.  
note2: :words inside colons: are the other person on a telephone.  
  
His computer screen was filled with fireworks. Displayed over the Disney Cinderella castle. This was NOT what was supposed to be there. Someone had to have tampered with it, and considering the images, he had a suspicion who it had been. Jubilation Lee, once the youngest member of the X-Men team, now attending the Frost Academy, supposedly under the guidance and supervision of Emma Frost and Sean Cassidy. It had to have been her, who else could have got inside, and if they could, a thief would have taken something, not filled his computer with Disney images.  
  
Yes, he definitely was angry, and as soon as he gave Emma a call to do something about Jubilee... Well, what could he do but have someone come in and fix this? He certainly couldn't use it like this.  
  
Slowly, he began to smile. He knew exactly who he could call to fix this. The talented Ms Willow Rosenberg, whom he'd been just itching for an excuse to see again. This was perfect, and he hadn't even had anything to do with the problem coming into existence. Trying not to smile, he searched through the drawer until he found her card.  
  
He punched the number into his phone, listening as it rang. The moment it picked up, he spoke. "Hello, I have a problem with my computer."  
  
:Can you tell me if it's a hardware difficulty or a software problem, sir?: The voice on the other end had a slight accent that he couldn't place, but the woman seemed polite enough.  
  
"I'm fairly positive that my computer has a virus. It isn't usable at all right now, and I really need it fixed. Willow Rosenberg set up the system, and she said if there were any problems..." Warren hoped that she could get in soon.  
  
:Depending on the virus, some of them can cause problems with your memory. This could cost you.: The woman sounded as if she was rushing through a mandatory safety warning.  
  
"Money isn't a problem for me. I just want Willow to come here and fix this."  
  
He wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear a delighted shriek of 'YES!' on the other end of the phone. "She should be... umm, where are you located?"  
  
"Worthington Industries."  
  
:Can you hold on for a moment please?: The woman's voice sounded like a thin layer of polite over excitement. In the background, he could hear her talking to someone. :Money isn't a problem he said! Not a problem! Can we charge him more? Can you take your time at this one?: There was a pause, followed by :Well, that's no fun. I want... oh, all right.: Then, slightly more clear, and with proper volume, the woman continued. :She said that she can be there in thirty minutes if there are no traffic delays. At the same billing rate as her previous work for your company.:  
  
"Thank you, I look forward to her arrival." He had no idea quite what to think of the woman on the other end of the phone. But she certainly wasn't Willow.  
  
Warren found himself pacing and internally debating a few points on one of his company projects as he waited for Willow. He couldn't get the precise numbers, but he did want to go over what he wanted to look for, and what sort of new projects he wanted to allow and what sort of things to look for in projects to squash. The half hour stretched into forty minutes before there was a tap at his door.  
  
"Who is it?" He was hoping that it was Willow.  
  
There was a faint rattling noise. "Willow the person who makes computers all better. Can you open the door? Please?"  
  
He was over there in a mere instant, opening the door with a smile. "Please... fix it. There's nothing on the screen but fireworks and Disney characters."  
  
She giggled, her voice like bells and tiny waterfalls. "Disney characters and fireworks? Well, that's different at least. Maybe even non-destructive. Hopefully, I won't need all this new memory and chips that I brought. Some viruses are nasty evil things... So, while I take a look at this, why don't you tell me what happened, and how you discovered it was flooey, hopefully that should give me an idea what happened."  
  
So, he started to explain, mentioning how everything was normal friday, but this morning when he came in to work... Disney and fireworks. He didn't mention that he'd immediately decided to call her. But he concluded with "The receptionist at your office seemed a bit... ahhh..."  
  
"You don't have the words for her, do you?" Willow was smiling again, the expression soothing his ruffled nerves. "That's Anya for you. She's... not easy to classify, and we've pretty much given up trying."  
  
"So, it's not just me?" Warren felt a bit amused, and a bit relieved. "Is there hope for my poor computer?"  
  
Willow hmmm'd and typed some on the keyboard, and somehow, the screen cleared. "Actually, this is a very neatly done virus. Once I get it off, there shouldn't be any harmful effects to your system. Very considerate of the person... oh, it's got an annoyance factor, but it didn't destroy anything."  
  
"I think your computer will be just fine, Mister Worthington. This was relatively simple to fix, and no damage, so... all better now." She was still smiling, and she looked... just adorable.  
  
"Please, call me Warren. Do you think I'll end up seeing you again? Or... will the computer behave?" He wasn't sure how she'd answer.  
  
Her eyes sparkled at she looked at him, dancing with mischief. "Your computer behaves quite well when nobody's giving it extra instructions. As for will you need me again... I did set you up with some solid anti virus protection, nobody casual will mess up your system from the outside, and it should be idiot proofed from employee exposure. But as far as that goes... you have a pretty successful company, and you're a mutant. There's a good chance that someone will try to go after your computers again. Maybe it isn't fair, but that's the situation."  
  
"So, if I have another problem, I just give you a ring? Even... weird things with the computer?" He was flirting a little, but would she notice?  
  
Willow looked at him, her cheeks turning pink. "Well... if your computer has problems, call me. I don't think we're at a stage in our relationship where we're ready for rings."  
  
Oh yes, she'd noticed. He smiled, having the feeling that he definitely wanted to cultivate a better relationship with Willow. "So, when do you think we'd be ready for rings?"  
  
"Definitely not until we've gone out to dinner, which you hadn't asked." Her voice was teasing, and her eyes sparkled with silent laughter.  
  
"Fair enough. Maybe some time, I'll get the courage to ask you out." He was definitely flirting now.  
  
She laughed this time. "Like that would take a lot of courage... Yeah, I'm the scary Willow, grown men cower before me. Tell you what, if you gather the courage to ask, I'll probably say yes."  
  
Before he could figure out a good day and time, she'd gathered her tools, packing everything away, and slipped out the door. She had vanished, like a wisp of smoke, a note of laughter, a hint of perfume in the hallway. She was definitely different from the sort of women he normally spent much time with.  
end Friend in Need (feathers 2) 


	3. The Call

Feathers 3 the Call  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg  
  
Third in Feather's series  
  
main characters: Warren Worthington, Willow Rosenberg  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Marvel Comics X-Men titles.  
  
distribution: WLS, NHA, Bite Me, QPC, Twisting, Paula, Cat, anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: AU post season 5 for Willow, less certain where for Warren. Umm... before Zero Tolerance, and he's not dating Betsy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Warren stared at the phone, almost reluctant to pick it up. His mind went through all the ways that this could go bad. Nothing in his training as a superhero or a business manager could be used to change her answer if he didn't like it.  
  
Wouldn't Magneto be surprised that one of the most intimidating things that Warren Worthington, called Archangel, found himself trying to do was call up a delightful computer consultant? The idea of asking her out for a date worried him more than facing a Sentinel. Oh yes, he could imagine the enemies laughing over that one.  
  
He managed to pick up the phone, punching in her number as he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. He wasn't calling her business number, but her personal cell phone. It rang a couple times, before he heard her voice, sounding slightly cheerful. :Hello? You've reached Willow.:  
  
"This is Warren. I was wondering if... umm... I couldn't find a good time for dinner, but maybe lunch on Saturday?" He winced, thinking that he hadn't sounded that awkward since he was fifteen and away at boarding school.  
  
There was a few moments of silence. :Lunch on Saturday? Umm... yeah, that works for me. If you'd like, I know this good place, you can sort of relax and be yourself.: She sounded almost hesitant, or maybe that was just the connection.  
  
"By relax and be myself do you mean...?" He wasn't quite certain, but it had sounded like she was saying that he could go without the image inducer, in all his blue skinned feathered reality.  
  
He heard a giggle. :Well, there's no dress code to follow, although naked is sort of frowned upon. But yeah... come as you are, feathers and all. I promise you won't be the strangest looking person there.:  
  
"You aren't worried that people will stare at us?" He could feel himself smiling, wondering where this place that she had in mind actually was. He might have to go there more often, just for the chance to relax and be himself.  
  
:Oh, stop worrying so much. The only reason anyone will stare at you is if they're thinking 'who's that handsome guy?' and you can't possibly convince me that that's never happened before. So... if you'd like, you can meet me at the front of your office, and I can take us to LiKorath's. You'll have fun.: She almost sounded like she was teasing him.  
  
He could feel himself blushing, wondering why she could affect him so easily. "Okay, how's eleven sound? Or is that too early? What sort of food do they serve anyhow?"  
  
She had to be smiling, from the sound of her voice. :Eleven is good. They have all sorts of food, you'll definitely be able to find something to your taste. It's pretty much casual dress, and I'll be waiting at eleven.:  
  
"Wonderful. I'm looking forward to it." He smiled as he considered the idea. "Until Saturday, then?"  
  
:Saturday. And umm... bye until then.: There was a click, and the connection was ended.  
  
Warren found himself smiling. He had made the call, faced down his fear... Now he had a date with Willow. Oh yes, life was good.  
  
  
  
  
  
end Feathers 3: The Call. 


	4. Fine Feathers

author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg  
  
main characters: Warren Worthington, Willow Rosenberg  
  
fourth in the Feathers series  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Marvel Comics X-Men titles.  
  
distribution: WLS, NHA, Bite Me, QPC, Twisting, Paula, Cat, anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: AU post season 5 for Willow, less certain where for Warren. Umm.. before Zero Tolerance, and he's not dating Betsy.  
  
  
  
Warren wasn't quite certain what to expect from this date. Oh, he was certain that Willow would be interesting to spend time with, but she'd mentioned a place where he could be himself. Exactly where did she have in mind? And how could he convince himself to calm down?  
  
He started pacing back and forth along the broad steps and small courtyard at the entrance to his corporate offices. Part of his mind was fretting about the chance that she wouldn't like being involved with a mutant. Another part fussing that going to lunch was hardly 'getting involved', and a third part was imagining them very involved. Yet another part was wondering if this was some sort of trap or plot to do something, embarrass him, drag him away for something.   
  
"Hey, sorry about that, the traffic on Vine was evil." Willow's voice carried over the courtyard, soothing and sweet. She was dressed in a pair of new blue jeans and a pretty blouse in blue with little bits of green and white embroidery. The odd note was the motorcycle helmet in one hand.  
  
Warren felt much calmer now that she was actually here. He walked over, smiling. "So, a motorcycle helmet? I hadn't quite figured you as the motorcycle type."  
  
She laughed, one hand brushing over the green helmet. "I've been assured that it barely counts as a motorcycle. But I wasn't sure how easily your wings would fit in a car, so..." She shrugged, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.  
  
Walking closer, Warren wondered if he could offer a kiss, or if that would be pushing the bounds of this baffling almost, could be a relationship with Willow. Well, what was life without a few risks? He dropped a light brush of lips over her cheek, barely a kiss, but a definite sign of interest. "I look forward to this place."  
  
Blushing, she murmured something that he didn't quite catch, and one of her hands slipped into his, gently tugging him along as she made her way back to... Well, technically, it was a motorcycle. It was a slender bit of green and white with a small engine. Nothing impressive, or powerful, or... well, most of the motorcycles that he'd seen had either been custom work or top of the line Harleys. Willow's bike was neither.  
  
Blinking at it, the words just tumbled out from his lips before he could stop them. "Are you sure that will even carry both of us?"  
  
She started to giggle, looking at him. She passed him a silvery gray helmet, a clear indication that he should put it on. "Jeez, I know it's not very impressive, but it will carry both of us. You don't have to laugh at the poor thing."  
  
"It's just... but it's..." Belatedly, Warren remembered that insulting her puny little motorcycle was hardly the best way to start a date. With a mental reminder that if he could fight Sentinels and survive Jean in a fit of temper, he would probably be just fine on this little bike. "Umm... sorry."  
  
  
  
She settled herself on the bike, still grinning at him. "I know, barely a motorcycle. Hop on, we'll be on our way to lunch."  
  
The ride was actually not that bad. She wasn't the boldest of motorcyclists, or maybe watching Logan and Remy had left him unimpressed by the actions of people who didn't delight in risking their necks. After maybe fifteen minutes, they ended up at a little building, almost squashed between it's neighbors, in a somewhat aging but quiet section of town. He could smell spices, and cooking meats, and bread.   
  
They entered the small building, and immediately went down a flight of stairs, into a larger open area. There were assorted groupings of tables, and a counter separating the kitchen area from the dining area. It was fairly well lit, which allowed him to see the patrons. And they were definitely a sight worth looking at.  
  
There were maybe a dozen people hat looked human, scattered through the building, always seated with others that looked remarkably… not so human. The different people outnumbered the humans almost four to one, and nobody seemed to be upset at anything. He saw scales and leathery hides, something over by a bar that sort of resembled Big Bird with a crest. There were beings with extra limbs, or with horns and spikes or tails.  
  
Blue skin and wings would hardly be a problem here. He could feel himself relaxing already, even as he looked around at all the people. Willow towed him onto the floor, passing a sign that had a phrase written in multiple languages, some of which he could recognize. 'Please seat yourself'.  
  
Their waitress came over, a full figured woman with green skin, a pair of dainty horns on her temple, and rich brown hair that fell to her waist. She placed a pair of menus on the table, smiling cheerfully at them, something that looked almost unsettling with her bright red eyes. "Can I get the two of you anything to drink?"  
  
Willow smiled back, apparently unconcerned with the fact that the waitress had horns and red eyes. "I'd like a coffee and a glass of ice water."  
  
Warren tried to regain his composure, and asked for a glass of orange juice before opening the menu.  
  
Willow's fingers touched the back of his hand. "I know this place can take a bit of getting used to. But the people here are okay, well, some of them are quite nice, but that's just sort of the same everywhere. A lot of nonhumans, and they like to have a place where they can just relax and be themselves. A few mutants find their way here, and as long as they don't start trying to have big fights with each other or anyone else, nobody minds."  
  
Warren blinked, feeling a bit of bafflement at the way that she'd mentioned nonhumans. None of the assorted visitor looked like Shi'ar, or Skrulls, or any of the other aliens that the X-Men had encountered, but… He wouldn't say that they'd seen every species in the universe. "Aliens?"  
  
Willow looked thoughtful, and almost said something before changing her mind. What she did say was "That's a close enough explanation, I suppose. Personally, I'd recommend sticking with the Italian or Japanese sections, but there's a lot of other things available. Some of the patrons have… different ideas of what's good for lunch."  
  
He smiled at her, glancing through the menu as he did. She was right, there were some different things, the sort of thing that he'd never expected to see on the menu of a restaurant. But the place seemed nice, welcoming… And he was pretty sure the women over at that table were checking him out, blue skin and all.  
  
"Maybe we could do this again some time?" He looked at Willow, feeling hopeful.  
  
Her smile was radiant. "I think I'd like that."  
  
End Fine Feathers. 


	5. In the Arms of an Angel

author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg/pg13  
  
main characters: Warren Worthington, Willow Rosenberg  
  
fifth in the Feathers series  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Marvel Comics X-Men titles.  
  
distribution: WLS, NHA, Bite Me, QPC, Twisting, Paula, Cat, anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: AU post season 5 for Willow, less certain where for Warren. Umm... before Zero Tolerance, and he's not dating Betsy. This occurs the day after Feather Links 5.  
  
  
  
Warren looked up as the phone rang, curious just who it was this time, and what crisis was going on. Reluctantly, he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
:Hey, Warren.: Willow's voice sounded a bit less cheerful than normal. :Mind if I drop in?:  
  
"Of course... Come on over. You're welcome to drop in anytime." He smiled, already feeling better.  
  
:Yeah, well... there's something... I'm going to have to explain it in person. I think I can be there in about twenty minutes, the traffic doesn't seem too bad yet.:  
  
"Good. I'll have some coffee waiting." Warren smiled, and then the worry hit him. Willow was unhappy about something, and they had to talk. Was this... were things ending before they'd even really gone anywhere? Had she decided that he was too dangerous? Too blue? Met someone else?  
  
Stopping, Warren took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself. "There are hundreds of other things that she could want to talk about. This does not mean that she's breaking up with me. I can handle this."  
  
Which was precisely the time when he realized that his office was a mess. Stacks of reports, his mug from breakfast, the crumpled newspaper, several pens and pencils that he'd been using for the crossword section that the paper had kept hiding from him... "I've got to get this cleaned up."  
  
It felt like only a couple moments later that there was a soft tap at the door. "Would I be interrupting anything?"  
  
"Willow! Please, come in, come in." Warren looked around, pleased that his office looked presentable at least.  
  
She slipped inside his office, shutting the door behind her. She looked... tired, actually. "Hey... Got any more coffee? It's already been a very long day."  
  
"I have coffee, I said that I'd have coffee..." Warren sniffed a bit, almost insulted at the implied lack, then realizing that it was a request to have some, not an idle question of was there coffee at all. Shaking his head, he poured her a cup, adding a dollop of cream for her. "Here. One cream, right?"  
  
"Thanks." She took a sip, her eyes half closed as she swallowed. "This is good."  
  
"So... what's made your day so long already?" He couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I got woke up in the middle of the night because a couple prejudiced goons decided to break into my home intending to kidnap me. Everybody had to go to the police station and answer a lot of questions, sometimes repeatedly, and fill out some papers. Especially since I definitely wanted to press charges." Willow sank to the couch, leaning back carefully, so as not to spill the coffee. "I got home, and found out that somebody is trying to gain illegal access to my records from California. And nobody can replace my windows until next week!"  
  
Warren winced, certain that Scott was somehow behind the search on her records. Had the near kidnapping been related to him? She'd said 'prejudiced goons', after all... "Windows?"  
  
"One of the police officers graciously informed me that I'd have fewer worries about people breaking in if I had the sort of window that only opens from the inside. So, I need to get them replaced, and I can't do that until someone can come in and handle it. I work with the software called Windows, not the ones made out of glass." Sighing, she sipped at the coffee again.  
  
"err... I suppose that makes sense." Warren sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not something that I've really worried much about. Why was someone trying to kidnap you anyhow?"  
  
"Some bunch of nonsense that basically amounts to a group of people that I've never met and have no reason to care for the opinion of doesn't like the idea that I might actually date a mutant. What makes them think they have any right to care who or what I date? If I wanted to date the slime fiend from beyond, it wouldn't be any of their business." Willow was practically glaring, and the air seemed oddly reminiscent of being outside when Storm was calling lightning.  
  
"Willow, if you don't want to worry about more problems like that..." Warren stopped, not quite certain what to say. Willow was nice, and he liked had spending time with her so far. "If this is because I'm a mutant... And aren't I a bit better than some slime fiend from beyond? Cuter? Nicer? Something?"  
  
"As if I care what a bunch of idiots think? As if their whole pseudo nazi propaganda and stupid yellow armbands are going to make me cringe and cower and salute..." Willow put the mug down, her arms crossing over her chest. "There are precisely two people in this world who get a say in whether or not I go out with you. Person number one is ME - Willow Rosenberg. Person number two is you, Warren Worthington. Anyone else who doesn't like it can just go... hang."  
  
The coffee mug that she'd been holding shattered, sending droplets of coffee and sharp fragments all over the couch, the wall, and Willow.  
  
"Ahhh!" Willow leapt away, frantically trying to wipe away the hot coffee, tears rolling down one cheek. Warren wasn't certain if it was from the coffee and shards or from her emotions running rampant.  
  
Grabbing a towel, he tried to help. "You're going to be okay, Willow. Here, let me look at that..."  
  
"Warren?" Her eyes were glimmering with tears, and she pushed his hand back from her cheek, instead turning to lean against his chest. Her arms slid around him in a hug, and she just clung to him, shaking.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and folded his wings around them, embracing her. Enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, and the oddly comforting idea that she wasn't going to let any outside forces keep them from finding out what was happening between them. "I'm here, Willow. I'm here for you."  
  
"Can we... can we just pretend for a while that nothing's going to ruin this? That everything will be okay?" She whispered.  
  
"Isn't it?" He murmured, his hand resting on her red hair, enjoying the fact that she smelled like strawberries and vanilla.  
  
"That would certainly be nice, wouldn't it?" She sighed in his arms, still snuggled against him. "But life's never easy. I just... I just want to pretend it could be, for just a few minutes."  
  
Warren just held her, feeling sad that she'd wound up with such a view of life and it's complications. It was even worse that she was right - life wasn't simple, or easy. And things would complicate their relationship, even if his membership of the X-Men never became a problem. For now, she was safe in his arms.  
  
end Feathers 5: In the Arms of an Angel. 


	6. Feathered Invitations

author: Lucinda

sixth in the Feathers series

similar sort of content, may be some violence and mild romance.

main characters: Willow Rosenberg and Warren Worthington the third.

disclaimer: Willow is the creation of Joss, Warren Worthington is the creation of Marvel comics. No profit is being made.

distribution: if you have the previous Feathers, then yes. Otherwise, ask.

notes: AU post s5 for BtVS, before OZT for Marvel, and Warren is not dating Betsy.

Warren soared through the air, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. He'd decided that it would be nice to drop in and visit Willow, and thought that the flowers might make her smile. She'd apparently been under a lot of stress recently. She'd mentioned an attempted kidnapping, and broken windows, as well as someone trying to gain access to her records. He just didn't understand why anybody would be trying to get her records. Her business wasn't that large, she wasn't running for office, so who would even care?

When the realization hit him, he was actually startled enough that he wobbled in his flight. There was a possibility that the person trying to get her records was one of the X-Men. After all, they knew that he was dating her. Considering some of the spectacular romantic problems the various members of the team had experienced in the past, it would make sense for someone to want to check her out. To make certain she wasn't a clone, or an alien, or a spy.

Warren sighed as he circled the building. He was mostly sure that Willow lived in that one, something that looked like an older apartment building, with a garden on the roof. With a mental shrug, he landed, looking at the rows of shelves holding planters of various green growing things that he couldn't identify. That wasn't terribly surprising, he'd studied business, not botany. He glanced up, and saw a security camera, and he offered a tiny wave, hoping very hard that this was the correct building, and he wouldn't be chased away.

He wandered among the plants for a few moments, and then heard the door open, the hinges creaking slightly.

"Warren?" Willow's voice called. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"I wanted to drop by." He smiled, offering her the flowers. "Are things a bit less hectic today?"

"Pretty much." She was blushing as she accepted them, and glanced up at him. "Thank you. I don't get flowers very often."

"You should." He murmured. "Willow? The other day, in my office. The coffee mug just shattered. Do you know why that would have happened?"

"Oh, that." Willow blushed, and gestured for him to walk with her towards the side, where a very nice little bench offered a view of the city. "You might want to sit down."

"I think I could handle it if you're a mutant, Willow." He made a gesture at his blue skin and the large feathery wings. "Who am I to react badly to that one?"

"I don't think I'm a mutant. I mean, I've never been tested, so I'm not sure, but I do know that I'm not blue with feathers." She offered a smile, and then glanced at the flowers in her hands. "It was... I can do magic. I'm not as good as I'd like to be, and when I get emotional, sometimes my control slips."

"Magic?" Warren asked. It sounded hard to believe. A telekinetic mutation would be a lot more understandable, and he was sure that such an answer would be much simpler. "Are you sure that you're not just a telekinetic? I know Jean used to have some problems along those lines when she was younger."

"Magic is real, Warren. Magic and all sorts of things that most people want to relegate to scary stories and horror movies. Magic, vampires, demons... Did you really think that everybody in LiKorath's came from another planet?" Willow's words faltered in a few places, and she looked very nervous. "Some come from alternate dimensions, but most of them are just... Well, they get called demons, because they aren't human. But not all of them are evil, or bad, just... different."

He wanted to argue with her about those things, but he couldn't. He'd been alternate dimensions, even been to a couple. For a while, there had been a student at Xavier's who could work what she called magic, things entirely different than her teleportation. Dracula had almost turned Storm into a vampire, after all, which still gave her nightmares. "Okay, I know that vampires are real, and other dimensions. I've encountered a few other non-human races, though they've never called themselves demons. But... are you really sure that you're not just a telekinetic with some control problems under stress?"

Willow opened her mouth, as if to object, and then closed it again. "Does it really matter if it's genetic or mystical? My control... is sometimes not so good, though I'm getting a lot better. You should have seen me a few years ago... No, on second thought, I'm glad you didn't."

"Everything takes practice." Warren chuckled, reaching out to put his hand over hers. "I'm glad people didn't get to watch me learning how to fly, it was... well, I though painful and awkward, someone else might have been amused."

"My life's been pretty dangerous at times. Back before, when I still lived in California. We fought against some of those nasties, trying to keep people safe." Her words were soft, a whisper as if she was afraid they might be overheard. "We got hurt a lot, and people that we cared for died."

"Does it help if I say that, as an X-Man, I've been in danger a lot too?" He offered.

"umm, not really?" She tried to smile, her eyes looking particularly bright, as if she was trying not to cry. "Why do you do that, anyhow? Why put yourself in danger like that?"

"Well..." For a moment, Warren faltered. How could he explain this? "If we don't, who will? We have our abilities, what if there's a reason for it, a purpose? Don't we have the responsibility to use them to help people? Isn't it better if we try to fight the dangerous mutants, instead of people who won't know what to do and might get killed? Isn't it better that we try to show the rest of the world that not all mutants are out to destroy humanity?"

"I guess that makes sense." She nodded, and her smile was a little less forced. "Are you at least careful?"

"As careful as we can be, considering. You said you fought vampires, you should understand how that goes. Sometimes, as careful as we can still isn't quite enough." He sighed.

"And then you need someone else who can be with you, who understands that even if you don't know why it had to be... Even if you don't know why, you know that it was a fight you couldn't just walk away from." Her words made it clear that she did understand.

"Exactly." For a moment, they just sat there, and he looked up, meeting her eyes. "Maybe you should meet the rest of us. They already know that I'm seeing someone, maybe it would be good to give them a face along with a name?"

"Really?" Willow asked, sounding a bit uncertain. "Are you sure, I mean, don't the rest of the X-Men normally wear masks, so nobody knows who they are?"

"I'm sure they'd like to meet you." He tried not to laugh. "They've only been trying to politely interrogate me since they found out that I was dating."

"Warren, do you think..." Hesitantly, Willow asked, "Even if my abilities are magical, and not a mutation for telekinetics, which some of the stuff really couldn't be, but umm, do you think that you and the others might be able to help me work on my control some? So I don't shatter more coffee mugs or window panes?"

"Probably." He leaned closer, and kissed her. "Don't worry so much."

"Because everything will be fine?" There were traces of doubt in her voice.

"Because it's better to think positive. We will be able to help you, they will like you, and nobody else will ruin our next date." He grinned, and then asked, "So, do you like plays? I could get us tickets for something on Broadway."

Willow smiled back, and her fingers curled over his hand. "A play sounds good. Meeting your friends sounds... okay, I'm nervous, but it's a good idea. And I like the idea that things between us will work out."

"Alright then. I can get us a play Saturday evening, and then... hmm, I think there's a picnic Sunday, I could introduce you to everyone during that." Warren mused, part of him trying to remember if Gambit would be making something spicy, and if he would need to have words with Scott about behaving politely.

"That sounds good. We have a plan." She smiled, and stood up. "So, would you like to come inside for tea? Cookies, something? I bake a mean chocolate chip."

Warren smiled, and stood up as well. Cookies, he was dating someone who actually baked cookies. "That sounds nice."

end Feathers 6: Feathered Invitations.


	7. Feathered Nests

Author: Lucinda

Seventh in the Feathers series

Similar sort of content, may be some violence and mild romance.

Main characters: Willow Rosenberg and Warren Worthington the third.

Disclaimer: Willow is the creation of Joss; Warren Worthington is the creation of Marvel comics. No profit is being made.

Distribution: if you have the previous Feathers, then yes. Otherwise, ask.

Notes: AU post s5 for BtVS, before OZT for Marvel, and Warren is not dating Betsy.

She was trying not to be nervous. Last night, Warren had taken her to see 'Cats' on Broadway, and it had been delightful. They'd had dinner at a fancy restaurant, and just had a lovely evening.

Today, she was going to have a picnic with him and his friends. The friends that were his family, the way Xander and Anya were her family. Except that Warren's other family were also the X-Men. What if they didn't like her? What if they thought he should date someone else?

Shaking her head, she tucked the saran wrap around the plate of cookies, and tried to convince herself yet again that everything was fine. Hopefully, her clothing would be okay, not too casual or too dressy, and if things went really bad, it was something that she could fight in. Plate of cookies in hand, she went down the elevator and out to her car, already certain that the directions Warren had given her were in the glove box. She had another copy tucked into the back pocket of her shorts if that got lost, just in case.

Eventually, she turned onto Greymalkin lane, which felt rather out of the way. Anybody out here would certainly have their privacy, that was for sure. As the road meandered, a brick wall seemed to emerge from the trees, running beside the road. After several minutes, it was broken by a pair of massive wrought iron gates, with scrolling letters proclaiming 'Xavier's School for the Gifted' over the driveway. Beyond the gates was something that she could only describe as an estate, a mansion surrounded by several lesser buildings. Willow tried to resist a feeling of insignificance.

She parked near a few other cars, noticing a definite difference. She'd picked her friendly Saturn for it's safety record, which obviously wasn't the case for the two Harley motorcycles, the little red convertible, the dark green convertible, or Warren's impressive automobile that seemed to scoff at the idea of being described as a mere car. "I recognize that one, so this must be the place."

"Willow, I was starting to worry that you'd changed your mind." Warren was walking towards her, smiling. He'd left the image inducer somewhere else, and in casual clothing he looked younger, and happier.

She almost didn't notice the second man. He was a bit shorter than Warren, and didn't have wings. Dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and an old, faded shirt that might have been green at some point, he had long reddish brown hair and a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes. He grinned at her, making her blush and immediately peg him as a flirt.

"I wasn't sure how long it would take to find this place. It's pretty far off the beaten path." Willow smiled, and pulled the cookies out of the car. "Who's your friend?"

"Suddenly, Remy don' mind the delay one bit. Warren prob'ly don' mind either." The man in sunglasses drawled, his voice thick with an accent. "Where did you get cookies?"

"Don't mind Remy, you get used to him after a while. He followed Ororo home, and just... wouldn't leave." Warren sighed, accompanying the words with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Stormy needs someone to help her remember to smile. Not enough of dat here." Remy protested.

Willow fought a smile, managing not to laugh. It was so obvious to her that they were teasing each other. "Actually, I spent the morning baking. The cookies are home-made."

"Warren found someone who knows computers and cooking?" Remy put one hand to his forehead, and looked upwards. "He's already rich, why does he need dat sort of luck?"

Warren slipped one arm around Willow, and grinned at Remy. "Somebody upstairs must like me."

Remy just shook his head, and leaned closer, looking at Willow with striking red on black eyes. "If he ever gets too stuffy, I can show you a good time, hmm?"

Willow snickered, and patted Remy's cheek. "You are a shameless flirt, saying things like that in front of my boyfriend. I think I'm sort of flattered, but I don't think I'll need to take you up on that."

She wondered if anyone else noticed Warren's tiny sigh of relief.

They made their way around the mansion, revealing a broad expanse of yard, sloping down to meet the edge of a large mass of water. Several people were there, some of them looking normal, and some of them not quite as normal. There was a slender dark blue man with a tail, looking rather like a medieval demon illustration. Another blue man had fluffy fur and sunlight glinting from glasses, and there was that half recognizing sensation, as if she'd seen his picture somewhere. There was a large busted woman with a white streak running through brown curls, hovering about three feet in the air with a super soaker.

A red haired woman turned towards them, smiling. "So we finally get to meet Warren's new girlfriend. I'm Jean."

"I'm Willow," she could feel herself blushing. Hadn't Jean been the name of Warren's friend that was telekinetic? Maybe Jean could help her work on improving her control... A coffee mug here or there wasn't a crisis, and the window had needed replaced anyhow, but she might not always be so lucky.

"I think I might be able to help you a little." Jean smiled, and then looked at the plate of cookies. "Warren said you'd shattered a mug, but not that you'd be bringing cookies."

"One mug in front of Warren, and he promised that the carpet would be just fine." Willow muttered, and then glanced at the others. "Why do I have the oddest feeling that I should know who the blue guy is? The one with the big shoulders and no tail, I mean, because there's two blue guys over there, and Warren's blue, but... oh, I'll be quiet now."

Everyone started to chuckle, and Jean made a gesture towards the plate of cookies, which floated out of Willow's hands and towards the assembled food. "Blue with the tail is Kurt Wagner, blue with the shoulders is Hank McCoy. My fiancé Scott is the guy with the red sunglasses, Rogue has the squirt gun, Ororo's... Where is Ororo?"

Willow had been following Jean's pointed finger to match names to the assorted people. "Hank McCoy... Dr. Henry McCoy? The one with an oodle of patents, very public mutant, used to be on the Avengers, that McCoy?"

"I've read some of his papers." Willow smiled, letting her mind consider the opportunity. Closing her eyes, she tried to get a feel for the energies of this place, what sort of environment - besides dripping with money and seclusion - did Warren spend his time in. The place wasn't that bad, certainly a great deal safer than a Hellmouth, but there was a knot of energy up above, in the clouds. A mingling of female energy, sky energy, and something else... "There's a woman up in the sky. She feels like... a rainstorm, I guess, but not quite."

"I know you can't see her." Warren murmured. "I can't even see her. Can you point her out, the direction?"

Eyes still closed, Willow took one of Warren's hands, using the other to point towards the feeling of the woman. "Up there. Is that Ororo?"

"That's Ororo." Jean agreed, and smiled. "Come on and say hello to the rest, they won't bite."

"Should I be worried?" Warren asked, whispering into Willow's ear.

"I'm dating you, not the furry blue doctor." Willow tried to reassure Warren. "It's just better when I can talk to the people in the life of the person I'm dating. And I'm pretty sure I saw something about him dating that reporter woman."

"Are you another mutant? You did pick Stormy right out, even though we can't see her." Remy asked, something between a smile and a smirk on his face.

Willow arched an eyebrow at him. "I've never requested a test done for the X-factor, so I can't be sure. I'm a witch."

"Candles and girl power, or chanting an' rituals?" He countered, suddenly no longer teasing.

"Don't knock girl-power, especially not here, Remy." Jean called, and then smiled. "So, what does being a witch mean?"

"I can do spells. Read auras, sense the energy feel of a place." Willow shrugged, and smiled. "Sometimes, things don't go quite the way that they're supposed to."

"Where's a nice computer expert learn about magic spells?" Remy asked.

"I grew up in Sunnydale. I moved here after one of my best friends died." Willow looked at him, and decided to try a simple thing to find out just how much Remy knew. "Her name was Buffy Summers."

Remy tensed, his eyes meeting hers. "Sorry, didn' mean to bring up bad memories."

"I'm coping." Willow shrugged, and rubbed the back of Warren's hand. "I'm making a good life here, and it gets easier. Easier to remember the good without as much pain. Remembering how she lived instead of how she died."

Warren hugged her, murmuring, "This was supposed to just be a picnic, not an inquisition from my friends."

"They're worried, and trying to watch out for you. It's a friend thing, though I'd really appreiciate it if someone would stop trying to get my background from Sunnydale. The medical's not too bad, but the police couldn't find a clue unless you circled it, shone a big spotlight, and then pointed it out."

"If you could deal with that, you can deal with the sort of things we get here." Remy smiled, and gave something that wasn't quite a salute. "Tante Mattie told me a little about that sort of thing, made me glad I didn't have to dodge that sort of thing as well as the problems I had."

Warren was giving Remy a strange look, but all he said was, "I'm glad that my friends aren't going to try to chase my girlfriend away. I've finally found one that's not after my money, my social connections, or trying to kidnap me. I'd like to enjoy things for a while before the next..."

Willow put her hand over Warren's lips, preventing him from finishing that sentence. "Never invite chaos like that, sweetie. It shows up soon enough without an invitation."

Jean and Remy laughed, and they made their way towards the other people. Warren just sighed, and dryly said, "yes, dear."

Maybe things wouldn't be that bad. His friends were interesting, and they didn't seem to be pushing her away. Jean might be able to help with control, Remy knew about the supernatural, and Hank McCoy... all around scientific genius. Yes, life was good.

End Feathers 7: Feathered Nests.

End Feathers series.


End file.
